


We're Mates For Life

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	We're Mates For Life

Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
(Sure.) 

Raph was out looking for any trouble going on wanting to see some action. After all the Foot Clan was always up to no good. 

Starla was running trying to avoid being caught. Since she escaped from her father's lab they been hunting her down.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara was taking a shower in her apartment washing her body.

Leo who was on his mating season was out on patrol but also looking for a mate.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Raph growled a bit and sighed as he ran looking around for some foot to beat up. Things seemed quiet right now. 

Suddenly she felt a net thrown on and electricity ran though and she screamed in pain.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara washed her hair and got out drying herself off.

Leo heard a scream and went to it and saw a girl getting kidnapped. He slashed open the net and freed her and fought off the goons.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Raph soon landed on the roof of where Clara was living and sighed growling a bit. "There doesn't seem to be a single person out here." He said to himself a bit angered. 

She quickly jumped back but her eyes widened. She couldn't believe who it was. "Leonardo?" She asked wondering if it was really him.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara heard someone land on her roof and she screamed hiding in her closet locking her door.

Leo looked at her confused.  
"Uh do I know you miss?" he asked perplexed.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He heard a scream and he went in making sure no one was hurt or in trouble. "Anyone in here? Do I need to beat up someone?" He asked looking around cautiously. 

She sighed realizing he didn't remember him. "Well of course you wouldn't remember me. Last time I saw you I was only 5 and that was 12 years ago." She whispered sadly.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara came out of her closet and looked at him clad in nothing but a towel blushing.

Leo's masked eyes widened.  
"Star is that you?" he asked now remembering who she was.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
His eyes widened in shock. "Sorry miss! Didn't mean to intrude!" He shouted though he couldn't help but feel the urge to feel her body. She looked so beautiful. 

She smiled st him and nodded. "It's me Leo! I can't believe it's you! You've grown! You're taller than me now!" She said smiling at him happily.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed and was still clad in nothing but a towel.  
"Uh ok can you please go now?"

Of course he doesn't lol XD 

Leo hugged her tightly to him his urges starting to get the best of him.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He didn't hear her as he stared at her body. His urges were taking over a lot and he didn't think he could control it. She was just standing looking so inviting. 

She he smiled and hugged back happily though she did start to blush. He has grown to be very handsome.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara tried to leave her room to escape from him. She started getting scared of him.

Leo nuzzled her neck churring happily as he picked her up taking her back to the lair.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
(I don't really know what to do because I'm not really used to rp mating season.) 

Raph tried to control his urge but be started following her not able to control it. In the back of his mind he would have to explain what happened and why he acted like that. 

She blushed more and thought of what was going to happen when they got there. Was he going to introduce her to the others even though she knew them.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Well see what I'm gonna do my parts and try to follow ok the best you can. It's ok

Clara ran trying to get to her front door. She was trapped. She backed away from him in fear.

Leo brought her to his room pinning her down on his bed as he got on top of her making hickies on her neck.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
(Ok..) 

Raph soon pinned her to the wall and started kissing her neck. he couldn't control it anymore and he just hoped she understood. 

She moaned before wuickly looking at him. "L-Leo are you sure you want to do this? I-I'm not exactly someone you want as your mate." She said quietly.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara started to moan wrapping her legs around his waist. She didn't know him but she felt a connection to him.

Leo nodded as he looked at her with eyes full of lust.   
"I've always wanted you and loved you. You are the perfect mate for me."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked and smashed his lips against her and carefully removed the towel and started rubbing her breasts as he kissed her. 

She blushed deeply and kissed him not afraid to give herself to him. She knew he was her mate and if he wanted to make it so then she will let him.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned into the kiss kissing him back rubbing his shoulders in the process.

Leo then nipped and sucked hickies on her shoulders leaving dark purple marks.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked and soon started kissing down her shoulder and to her breasts. He rubbed one while he kissed the other. 

She moaned quietly and rubbed his shoulders feeling good. "Oh Leo..." She moaned out quietly.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara mewled holding his head closer to her chest.

Leo took a nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the areola pinching the other one.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked and stopped running the one breast and soon started rubbing her vagina. Though he kept kissing and swirled his tongue around her nipple. 

She he moaned loudly and started tracing her fingers down his plasteron.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara whimpered in pleasure and arched her back.

Leo switched nipples giving the other one the same treatment.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked and went to the other one still rubbing her vagina but soon inserted a finger in her. 

She arched her back a bit moaning. "Oh Leo... Don't stop it feels so good." She moaned.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara arched her back moaning shivering in delight.

Leo nipped and sucked hickies on her stomach rubbing her pussy.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked and moved down and kissed her pussy and started tonguejng her enjoying her sweet taste. 

She whimpered in pleasure and arched towards him. "I want you now." She whimpered not wanting to wait.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara shuddered in pleasure curling her toes moaning.

Leo nodded and slowly entered her thrusting slowly and gently into her.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He soon had enough and positioned himself at her entrance and slowly entered before thrusting hard. 

She moaned her nails scratching his shell a bit. "Harder... Faster..." She moaned.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara screamed in pain tears streaming down her cheeks.

Leo nodded picking up the pace and thrusted harder and faster into her.

Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He quickly stopped and kissed her tears away. 

She tried to keep somewhat quiet but moaned loudly in pleasure and felt herself getting close.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara soon moaned in pleasure arching her back.

Leo reached her g spot pounding into it multiple times.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He soon slowly started thrusting in and out.

She started screaming in pleasure and moaned his name.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara mewled shivering in delight gripping his shoulders.

Leo reached his climax cumming inside her filling her up with his seed.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He soon kissed her in rythym and used on hand to pinch her nipple. 

She moaned loudly as she reached her climax.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara pretty soon reached her peak and came all around him.

Leo moaned and pulled out of her panting.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He moaned and reached his climax releasing inside her and filling her up. 

She panted but had a smile on her face. However she soon temembered she was completely naked and that he could see every last scar on her. She became insecure and covered herself.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara panted looking up at him blushing.  
"Wh-who are you?"

Leo pried her hands away from her body.  
"Don't hide beautiful. Every inch of you is still and always has been beautiful."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He chuckled looking at her. "Names Raphael. But you can call me Raph. And what is your name beautiful? You must have a beautiful name to fit you're gorgeous body." He said. 

She blushed deeply and tilt her head. "Even with all the ugly scars?" She asked softly not even sure if ugly could begin to describe them.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed profusely at that.  
"M-my name's Clara," she stuttered nervously.

Leo nodded kissing everywhere all over her body.  
"You're gorgeous inside and out."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled and nuzzled into her neck. "Well Clara you are my mate. We'll be seeing each other all the time now. You're very beautiful." He said. 

She blushed even more but started feeling tired and ended up yawning.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara kept on blushing beet red.  
"Th-thank you I guess."

Leo wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep holding her.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled and hugged her close to him. "You will never be able to get rid of me. You are my mate. I promise to keep you safe." He said. 

She blushed deeply but ended up falling asleep in his arms.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara snuggled against him falling asleep in his arms.

 

6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled and carried her to the bed and laid down with her before going to sleep.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
The next morning Clara woke up and yawned.

Leo woke up nuzzling his mate awake.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Raph woke up and looked at her happily. "Morning Clara. How do you feel?" He asked. 

She didn't wake up and was tossing and turning while whimpering in her sleep.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara looked up at him.  
"Well I feel sore and in pain."

Leo kissed her trying to get her awake.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled softly and kissed her. "I'm sorry love. I can be a bit rough." He said. 

She soon woke up with a jolt and looked frantic tears falling.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned into the kiss kissing him back. She got up got dressed and went to go make breakfast.

Leo looked at her stroking her cheek getting worried about her.  
"Hey sweetie what's wrong?"  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He chuckled and got up following her into the kitchen. "It's a nice place you got here." He said. 

She shook looking at him. "I have to leave. I can't stay here they'll hurt you." She cried.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara nodded blushing as she started making bacon and eggs.

Leo wiped her tears away.  
"No they won't. I love you and no one is gonna harm you or me. I'll protect you."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He chuckled and smiled at her. "Whatcha making?" He asked leaning over her shoulder. 

She shook more and cried. "You don't understand! He's coming." She said.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara smiled at him.  
"I'm making bacon and eggs with French toast."

Leo held her close to him.  
"I will protect you. No one will ever get to you."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He nodded and smiled at her. "Never had it." He said. 

She looked at him the tears falling.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara's eyes widened.  
"Really? How have you never had it?" she asked him.

Leo kissed her tears away stroking her cheek rubbing her hip.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He gave her a look and chuckled. "In case you haven't noticed I'm a giant turtle. I don't get out to try stuff." He said. 

She hugged him tightly before getting up and getting dressed. "I have to go check on my kittens." She said quietly.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara sighed and nodded and handed him his plate of food as she sat down and started eating.

Leo got up and followed her and looked at her.  
"Kittens? You have kittens? Where'd you get them from?"  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He sat down and took a bite before smiling happily. 

She nodded. "They're mother died shortly after giving birth to them. So I took them in and took care of them." She said softly.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I-is it good?" Clara asked stuttering as she continued eating her food.

Leo picked up one and held it nuzzling it affectionately.

 

151

Tmnt Anything And Everything » 2014/2016 tmnt  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He nodded and kept eating smiling at her. "You're good at cooking." He said. 

She smiled softly at that. "She likes you. Though I don't see how anyone couldn't! You're very kind. Even before you grew you always cheered me up." She said.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara soon finished eating and washed her dishes sitting on her chair reading a book.

Leo continued to nuzzle the kitten and blushed grinning at her like an idiot.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled and placed his in the sink and sat beside her. "Why don't we go out?" He asked. 

She giggled and smiled at him. "You look so cute doing that! Though I bet the others haven't seen their fearless leader so soft!" She said.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"How're we supposed to go out? You're a giant turtle!"

Leo nodded.  
"And they never will. It's our secret."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He chuckled. "I want you to see my home. Besides people are so blind they don't ever see us." He said. 

She put on a playful smirk and started backing towards the manhole. "Don't leave behind the kittens please!" She said before jumping down and ran at half speed.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara sighed and nodded.

Leo picked up the kittens and went back to the lair.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked and picked him up before looking out and noticed a manhole cover and smirked jumping down and going in. 

She he turned around and smiled innocently pretending she wasn't going to Donnie's lab.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara squeaked holding onto him for dear life.

Leo followed her wondering what she was doing.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He chuckled and started running to the lair happily. 

She giggled. "I promise I'll keep it a secret no matter how tempting it is." She said.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara still hung onto him.

Leo grabbed her and told her to not tell anyone.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He soon arrived at the lair and looked at Leo. "Who's the cat girl?" He asked. 

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry Leo. You can trust me." She said.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Leo looked over at Clara.  
"Who's the new girl Raph and this is star. Remember her when we were younger?"

Clara just hid her face in Raph's arm really shy.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Raph smirked. "This is Clara. My mate. Don't scare her off Leo. And isn't Star that really annoying girl who pushed her ugly face on our tanks and tried to take he out?" He asked. 

She sighed and shook her head walking away. Of course when her confidence starts building up someone has to knock it back down.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara thought Star was pretty. She was upset.

Leo growled at him and socked him in his cheek.  
"Don't you dare talk about her like that again!" he said storming off.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Raph glared at his retreating form. "Just remember you're the one who chose her!" He yelled. 

She looked down at her arms covered in scars and sighed tears forming. Then she gently traced the scar that was over eye but she covered it up.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara glared at him and punched him in his jaw going over to her.  
"I'm not your mate anymore Raph."

Leo came back and took her to his room.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He sighed held his jaw. "Geese woman are so difficult. Did I say something wrong?" He asked. 

She looked at Clara and at Leo. "Don't be mad at him. I know Raph had an attitude and anger problem. It does hurt as much coming from him." She said softly.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
His eyes widened in shock and looked at Clara. "Clara please!" He ssid. 

When Leo took her back to his room she sighed. "Go back out there and apologize. He probably shouldn't have said that but you didn't have to punch him." She said.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"If you want me to be your mate you go in there and say sorry to her. You were an asshole."

Leo grumbled no.  
"Hell no! He doesn't have the right to disrespect you like that!"  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He sighed and nodded going to Leo's room and knocked. "hey can I speak to Starla? I want to apologize." He said. 

She sighed and looked st Leo. "Well you are just a tiny bit biased since I'm your mate. But see? Raph came to apologize! Th least you could do is apologize for punching him." She said opening the door and smiled s bit. "You wanted to speak to me?" She asked.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara took this chance and left the lair.

Leo apologized to Raph for hitting him.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Raph accepted Leo's apology and apologized to Starla. 

She accepted the apology and smiled. "Now go get your mate back." She said closing the door and knelt down by her kittens. "Leo can you get me a bottle of milk for them?" She asked.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara ran back to her apartment. She hid in her closet locking her door.

Leo nodded and got a bottle of milk.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He ran to her apartment and knocked on the window. "Clara please come out. I apologized to Starla like you wanted me to do." He said. 

She smiled and started feeding the kittens. A few mewed at her. "Yes we are living here now." She said softly. Another mew was heard. "I... Actually don't know. Leo I know we are mates but are we just mates?" She asked softly.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara didn't answer. She stayed locked in her closet.

"No we're more than that. You're the love of my life."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He sighed knoxking on the window. "Clara love please! I'm sorry." He said softly. 

She he smiled softly and nodded. "And you're the love of mine. Does that answer your question Mario?" She asked. She got a mew back.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara didn't answer him. She ignored him. She didn't want to be his mate.

Leo kissed her lips softly pulling her onto his lap.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He sat outside waiting. He needed his mate with him otherwise he be empty. 

she blushed deeply. "Leo I still have to feed the other kittens." She said.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara walked over to Raph.  
"I can't be your mate Raph. You raped me and I already have a boyfriend."

Leo nodded and let her feed the other kittens.

Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
His eyes widened in shock. "What?! But you enjoyed yourself and I'll be empty without my mate. Without you!" He said. 

She he smiled and quickly fed the other 5 kittens and ended with Daisy who was the smallest of the litter.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara shook her head no.  
"No I didn't enjoy it. I just went along with it."

Leo petted all the kittens and showed her his pet turtle.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Tears formed in his eyes staring at her. "Clara please." He said. 

Her eyes widened and she smiled holding the small turtle. "You know it's kind of weird. You're s turtle and have a pet turtle." She said.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Can he take her and force her to be with him?  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He sighed and grabbed her and held her jumping down. He had no choice.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara struggled in his arms.  
"Let me go Raph!"

"Not as weird as you having kittens when you're a neko."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He shook his head running back to the lair. "I'm sorry but you have to stay." He said. 

She playtully stuck her tongue out at him. "It's not that weird! I was once human and it's not wierd for humans to have kittens." She said going into a pout. Though it was playful.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara sighed and started to cry.

Leo punched her arm lightly.  
"Hey I'm only joking."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He sighed and got to the lair and went to his room and closed the door. He sighed and locked it before setting her down.

She giggled before smiling. "hey Leo I have a request." She said getting up. "Spar with me! I want to test my strength." She said.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"You don't even love me Raph," Clara said sadly looking away from him.

Leo shook his head no.  
"Not today but tomorrow ok?"  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
His eyes widened and he looked at her. "What makes you think that I don't?! I love so much Clara! I'm loyal to you and you only." He said.

She playfully whined and sat down and pouted.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara's eyes widened and she blushed beet red.  
"N-no one's ever loved me before," she said looking down sadly.

Leo hugged her grinning holding her close to him.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled and lifted her chin up gently. "Well I do. And anyone who doesn't are complete idiots because what's there not to love about you? You're perfect." He said. 

She smiled at him. "I bet you're just scared that I'll win." She playfully teased.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed profusely at that not knowing what to say.

Leo rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah right. In your dreams."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss holding her close to him. 

She smirked getting up and ran out of the room.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned into the kiss rubbing his shoulders.

Leo growled playfully and followed her.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled and soon pulled away. "Why don't you get some rest." He said. 

She he giggled and jumped up swinging herself onto a pipe that was just out of reach. "What's the matter Lee? don't have the agility to swing up?" She teased playfully.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara nodded and fell asleep on Raph's bed.

Leo swung up onto the beam and smirked.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled softly and laid down pulling her close to him. 

Her eyes widened in shock and she jumped down running out. "You won't catch me!" She said.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Leo smirked and ran at ninja speed after her.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
She took off at cats speed. "No! I'm not letting you catch me!" She said.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Leo got ahead of her and hid in the shadows waiting for her.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
She kept running not knowing what awaited her.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Leo stepped out of the shadows and grabbed her smirking.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
She shrieked a little then laughed. "You caught me!" She said.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Yes I did sweetie," Leo said happily nuzzling her neck.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Now I'm really itching to spar with you! I want to see what the results will be." She said.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Leo chuckled picking her up bridal style and took her to his room laying her down on his bed and fell asleep with his arms around her.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
She smiled softly and started to fall asleep but then her eyes widened and tensed up.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Leo woke up rubbing his masked eyes.  
"What's wrong baby?"

Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Her eyes started flashing from purple to red. "You got to lock me up Leo. Before I hurt someone. Before the monster comes out!" She groaned out twitching in pain.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Leo nodded and locked her up in a giant cage.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Soon her eyes were completely red and she growled trying to break out.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Leo went to Donnie to ask him what was wrong with her.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Donnie looked at Leo. "Well it is quite possible that the experiments performed on her had a side effect. Since they mixed her DNA with that of a predatory cat instincts of that animal could be taking control of her." He said. 

She growled loudly and attacked the bars still trying to get out.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"How do we stop this Donnie? She's my mate!" Leo said panicking.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Donnie sighed. "I'm afraid I don't know. I believe this is just something that goes away with time." He said. "However she has the capability to control those instincts. Someone just needs to work with it." He said.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Leo nodded.  
"Then I will work with it because I love her."  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Donnie nodded. "Truth is if you two are mates no matter how animalistic she seems she won't attack you. If anything I bet she's like this because she feels like you're threatened. I don't think she's trying to get out to attack you but rather me because she sees me as a threat." He said. 

She growled loudly.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Leo told Donnie and Mikey to escape. He walked over to the cage petting her head.  
"Easy now sweetheart. It's me Leo."  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
She immediately stopped growling and started purring.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Leo took her out of the cage and rubbed her hips.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
She nuzzles into him purring quietly. 

Raph wakes up hearing noises and walks out and looked at Leo. "Something up with your girlfriend?" He asked.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"She's just in animal instinct mode right now. That's all."  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
She growled loudly standing in front of Leo and looked ready to pounce. 

Raph took out his sais. "Well your animal girlfriend looks ready to attack." He said.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara woke up.  
"What's going on out here guys?" she said yawning.

Leo told her to calm down cooing to her.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
She wouldn't calm down seeing the weapons and growled at Raph. 

Raph glared standing defensive. "Leo if you don't calm her down now I will attack." He said.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Raph put your weapons away now!" Clara said to him.

Leo petted and stroked her head trying to calm her down.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
She looked at Raph and started advancing on him growling. 

Raph looked at her shocked. "And be defenseless? She's already advancing!" He said.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara glared at her standing in front of him.  
"Don't you dare hurt him Star!"

Leo grabbed her rubbing her kissing her trying to bring her back to her senses.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
She soon calmed down and nuzzled into Leo. 

Raph looked at Leo. "You better explain what that was about Leo!" He said glaring at Starla  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara held onto Raph scared.

Leo sighed.  
"When they experimented on her she developed an animal instinct side that right now she currently can't control."  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
She stayed by Leo's side but watched them. 

Raph looked at him. "She's looking at us like we're food." He said.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara just walked away ignoring her and went back to Raph's room.

Leo tapped her on her head saying no they're not food to her.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
She let out noises of sadness wanting to eat. 

Raph: you're girlfriend is extremely weird.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Leo sighed.  
"She's my mate and I love her for who and what she is."  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
She laid down. 

Raph sighs. "I understand what you mean. It's the same with Clara. I love her for who she is." He said.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Leo brought her to the kitchen and gave her a hamburger.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
She ate happily. 

Raph walked back to his room.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara was just sitting on his bed smiling up at him.

Leo nuzzled her cheek churring loudly.

Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
She purred and smiled at him. 

Raph smirked and pulled her close.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed nuzzling him.

Leo kissed her cheek softly.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Raph smiled and kissed her cheek. 

Soon her eyes turned back to purple and she groaned. "L-Leo?" She asked softly.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed again and laid down taking off her clothes.

Leo smiled at her kissing her lips.  
"Welcome back baby."  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked and climbed on top of her and started kissing her neck. 

She held her head. "What happened?" She asked wuietly.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara started to moan blushing.

"You couldn't control your other side to you."  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked as he rubbed her pussy and kissed her. 

Her eyes widen jn fright. "It came out? Who got killed this time?" She asked.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara mewled kissing him back.

"No one did. I helped you through it."  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He started fingering her as he kept kissing her. 

Her ear eyes widened in shock. "Really? For the first time I didn't kill anyone?" She asked softly.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara deepened the kiss mewling.

Leo nodded hugging her tightly to him.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked and inserted his tongue in her mouth. 

She hugged back. "I never came to before and not be surrounded by bodies." She said softly.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned letting him explore her mouth.

Leo nodded and kissed her forehead.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He explored enjoying her sweet taste. 

She smiled at him. "Thanks Leo." She said.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara sucked on his tongue french kissing him.

Leo hugged her tightly to him and nodded.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He moaned softly. 

She giggled. "So Leo.... Can we please Spar? I want to test myself!please o fearless leader?" She asked.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara grinned and wrestled with his tongue.

Leo shook his head no.  
"Sorry but you need to rest plus you just ate."  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked and wrestled not letting her win. 

She he playfully pout. "First thing in the morning then!" She said.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned and let him win.

Leo nodded smirking.  
"Wanna have some fun?"  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled and stopped then teased her rubbing his dick against her pussy. 

She giggled and took off out of the lair. "Only if you catch me!" She said running faster than before.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned and pouted at him.

Leo didn't follow her. He stayed right in the lair.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked and slowly entered her thrusting slowly. 

She he soon stopped noticing he didn't follow and went back. "Leo?" She asked softly.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.

Leo laid down on his bed pretending to be asleep.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He groaned in pleasure and went faster slowly.

She looked at him sadly. "Leo? I'm sorry for running..." She said tears forming. She hated the idea of him being upset with her.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara mewled gripping his shoulders.

Leo was up and smiled at her.  
"It's ok baby. I just don't wanna chase you. I wanna have sex with you."  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He mOaned and went faster and harder. 

She bit her lip getting worried. It seems like that's what he only wanted... What would happen if she got pregnant? Would he not want anything to do with her? "L-Leo at least tonight just cuddle?" She asked softly.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara groaned wrapping her legs around his waist.

Leo nodded and patted the spot next to him.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He kissed her breast and swirled his tongue around her nipple as he kept thrusting. 

She smiled softly and sat next to him.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.

Leo pulled her onto his lap.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He moaned loudly reaching his peak and releasing inside her. 

She cuddled into him.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned and came all around him.

Leo nuzzled her neck.

Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He slowly pulled out and kissed her gently. 

She giggled a little.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara fell asleep in his arms.

Leo fell asleep snuggling against her.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled and went to sleep. 

She he smiled softly and went to sleep.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
The next morning Clara woke up.

Leo woke up nuzzling her.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled waking up. "Morning love." He said.

she woke up to his nuzzling and smiled. "Leo... It's the next day. Does that mean I can finally challenge you?" She asked smiling.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed and said morning as she got up and stretched.

Leo nodded as he got up and headed towards the dojo.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled and got up hugging her. 

She smiled and followed happily.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed and hugged him tightly back.

Leo got into a battle stance.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked and kissed her cheek. "What do you want to do this morning?" He asked. 

She smirked and got into a battle stance.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara shrugged blushing.  
"Wh-what do you wanna do?"

Leo charged at her and tried to swipe her off her feet.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He chuckled. "I don't know." He said kissing her neck. 

She quickly jumped over tucking her tail in and kicked him in th back quickly.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara started to moan blushing.  
"Raph please!"

Leo grunted then back flipped and took out his ninjato and punched her in her leg.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He chuckled and stopped hugging her. 

She closed her eyes and when she opened them they were orange. She back flipped away and got down low looking like a lion ready to pounce.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Raph don't stop!" Clara pleaded with him cutely.

Leo smirked and charged at her flipping over her and kicked her tail.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled and hugged her tightly kissing her neck. 

She yowled in pain before growling and charged.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned and mewled rubbing his shoulders.

Leo dodged her and roundhouse kicked her ankle.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked and kissed her. 

She fell but quickly got up and ended up using her tail to grab his ankle and pull him to the ground.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara kissed him back rubbing his shoulders.

Leo made her let go of his ankle and back flipped jumping up onto a ceiling beam.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled in the kiss.

She smirked. "Running away are we Lee?" She teased good naturedly. 

(It might take me awhile before my next reply)  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara kissed him roughly biting his bottom lip.

Leo shook his head no smirking.  
"You wish."

Ok  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled and inserted his tongue in her mouth. 

She smiled and used her cute sweet innocent look acting like she was done. "Leo please come down." She asked softly.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned letting him explore her mouth.

Leo shook his head no still staying up there.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He explored her mouth happily. 

She he smiled and soon saw a few daggers and went towards them happily. "Cool you guys have daggers?" She asked.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned playing with his tongue.

Leo nodded and jumped down showing her them.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He moaned a but wrestling with her tongue.

She grinned and started doing tricks with one with ease. "This was what I usually carried on me when I lived on the streets." She said.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara wrestled with his tongue.

Leo nodded smiling at her.  
"I see."  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He let her win moaning in the kiss. 

She grinned. "I'm also ace at throwing these!" She said.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara grinned and giggled.

"Really? Show me!" Leo said.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled and soon pulled away. 

She smirked. "Alright what are my targets?" She asked.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara frowned and sighed.

Leo smirked back.  
"Those target holes on the walls."

Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He hugged her close and whispered into her ears. "I promise later tonight." He said. 

She he grinned and took a few and closed her eyes using her instincts a bit and opened them throwing one and hit. "Bulls eye." She said.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed as chills went up and down her spine.

Leo clapped.  
"Impressive," he said amazed by her skills.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He chuckled. 

She smirked. "I been practicing for years. I can even do it blindfolded!" She said.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara smirked rubbing his crotch.

Leo gave her his mask and tied it around her eyes.  
"This I gotta see."  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He moaned and he directed her to the bed. 

She honed in on her instincts and a picture of the room came to her mind. She aimed and threw and hit Bulls eye.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara laid down on his bed blushing looking up at him.

"Awesome job baby!" Leo said happily.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked and quickly entered her not wasting any time. 

She he turned the mask around so she could see out of it and giggled. "Been practicing since I was 6!" She said happily.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara started to moan arching her back.

Leo took his mask back tying it back around his eyes.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He attacked her nipples pinching and licking as he thrusted in and out. 

She smiled. "You're mask is very comfy! Do you have more?" She asked.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara mewled in pleasure gripping his shoulders.

Leo smirked and nodded showing her a drawer full of them in his room.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked and kissed and sucked on her neck leaving hickeys. 

She he smiled and took one weaving it with her hair in s braid. Then she took one more and put it on for the fun of it.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Oh god Raph fuck!" Clara moaned.

Leo kissed her passionately on her lips.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked against her skin. "Oh baby you feel so tight..." He moaned. 

She blushed and kissed back.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed and scratched his shoulders moaning.

Leo pinned her down on his bed sucking and nipping hickies on her neck.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked and rubbed her clit as he kept thrusting. 

She moaned in pleasure gripping his shoulders.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara wrapped her legs around his waist moaning.

Leo nipped and sucked hickies on her shoulders.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He kept going in and out hitting her g-spot multiple times. 

She moaned loudly and started rubbing his crotch.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara reached her peak climaxing all around him moaning.

Leo took his member out of the slit and rubbed it against her thigh.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He moaned and reached climax cumming in her.

She moaned and whined a bit pouting from the teasing.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned then panted as his seed filled her up.

Leo rammed into her really fast grinding against her.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He slowly pulled out of her. 

She started screaming a bit in pleasure. "Oh Leo!" She moaned.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara looked up at him blushing.

Leo slammed into her deeper harder and faster.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He chuckled kissing her gently. 

She he screamed in ectacy. Soon she reached her peak and climaxed around him.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara eagerly kissed him back.

Leo filled her up with his seed cumming inside her pulling out panting.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled at her. 

She panted and smiled.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara pulled away from his lips got up got dressed and went to go make breakfast.

Leo got up and went to go take a shower asking her if she wanted to join him.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He chuckled and got up. 

She smiled and nodded going in with him.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara started making pancakes and eggs for everyone.

Leo asked her if she could wash his body as he smirked.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He walked up behind her. "Making breakfast?" He asked. 

She he giggled and nodded and slowly washed his body.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed and nodded as she looked up at him.

Leo started to churr in pleasure loving her touches.

Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled and kissed her cheek. "It smells good." He said. 

She he smiled and was gentle and once she got down to the crotch she spent extra time there.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara nodded as she was soon done and put the food on plates for everyone.

Leo started to growl in pleasure arching his back gazing at her with lust in his eyes.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled. 

She gripped his member gently and started to move her hand up and down.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara sat down and started eating.

Leo growled some more and blushed.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He sat next to her and smiled eating. 

Once the the soap washed off she took his member in her mouth and moved up and down.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara continued eating looking at him.

Leo churred and growled arching his back.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled at her. "It tastes good love." He said. 

She swirled her tongue around the tip and gently blew on it before stopping and standing up.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara soon finished eating smiling at him.  
"Thanks sexy."

Leo growled at her and smirked ramming into her from behind.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled at her. "I'm going to take a shower. Join me?" He asked. 

She he screamed and moaned feeling extreme pleasure.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara grinned and nodded blushing.

Leo gripped her hips thrusting into her deeper and faster.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked and picked her up and took her to his room and to the bathroom. 

She moaned loudly. "Oh Leo..." She moaned out.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara squeaked blushing as she held onto him.

Leo continued ramming into her pounding her g spot.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked and got into the shower waiting for her.

She screamed in pleasure close to reaching her peak.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara took her clothes off and got in the shower with him.

Leo gave one final thrust before he climaxed inside her.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Fe smirked and started washing her body. 

She screamed and reached her peak climaxing around him.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara started to moan.

Leo pulled out of her smirking as he groaned.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked being gentle but loving the feeling of her body. 

She he blushed and looked at him. "I washed you. Your turn." She said smirking her eyes pink.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara mewled gripping his shoulders blushing.

Leo smirked and nodded and washed every single nook and cranny of her body.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He washed every part of her body. 

She moaned gripping his shoulders. She just loved feeling his touch.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara then rinsed herself off and washed her hair.

Leo then rinsed her off and washed her hair.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled at her. 

She purred loving having her hair played with and washed.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
(Have class will be back in a little over an hour.)  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok bye see you later XD  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara rinsed off her hair then got out drying herself off.

Leo got out drying himself off after rinsing himself.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He rinsed off then got out with her.

She smiled and rinsed herself off staying in the shower a little longer.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara got dressed and told him she needed the rest of her clothes from her place.

Leo put his gear and clothes on and waited out in the common area for her.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He nodded and smiled. "Alright come on. I'll take ya so we can get your clothes." He said. 

She he soon stepped out and dried herself off before getting dressed and smiled softly. "Leo?" She called.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara nodded as she left the lair and waited for him.

Leo looked up from where he was sitting on the couch.  
"Hey sweetie."  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He got his gear and stuff on before following her out. 

She smiled and sit on the floor. "Brush my hair please?" She asked softly.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara went up to the surface to her apartment.

Leo nodded getting a brush and started brushing her hair.

Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He followed her to her apartment and smiled at her. 

She smiled and closed her eyes enjoying the feeling.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara put all her clothes in suitcases and other stuff she needed.

Leo continued brushing her hair.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled picked up the suitcases with ease. 

She started quietly purring a small smile on her face.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara walked back to the lair with him.

Leo soon finished brushing her hair.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled and set the suitcases in his room. 

She smiled at him. "Thank you." She said softly.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara looked around his room blushing as this was her new home.

Leo nodded smiling at her stroking her cheek gently rubbing it.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He chuckled and smiled. "Welcome to your new home." He said. 

She smiled softly and closed her eyes leaning into his touch.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed and nodded looking up at him.

Leo then stopped got up and went to go eat lunch.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled and kissed her cheek. "What would you like to do love?" He asked. 

She smiled hearing a mouse her eyes flashing orange.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara shrugged.  
"Can we go out on a date?"

Leo sighed and facepalmed himself.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He chuckled and nodded. "Sure. Where would you like to go? Or do you want to stay here?" He asked. 

She started chasing after it instincts in control.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Not here but how're you supposed to go out? You're a giant turtle!"

Leo looked at her and petted her head gently to get her to stop.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He chuckled. "At night it's especially hard for people to see me on the rooftops." He said. 

She he immediately stopped and started purring.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"No that's not going to work. I mean during the day time. I wanna go out with you during the day," Clara said sadly.

Leo scratched behind her ears and he stroked under her chin.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He nodded and thought. "Well we can always ask Donnie about something to make me look human." Be said. 

She purred loudly smiling and closed her eyes.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara's eyes lit up and nodded grabbing his hand.  
"Yes let's do that right now!"

Leo pulled her onto his lap rubbing her hips.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He chuckled and led her to Donnie's lab. "Hey Donnie! Ya here?" He called. 

She blushed and smiled at him kissing his cheek.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Yeah what is it Raph?" Donnie asked him.

Leo smiled at her kissing her lips softly.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He looked at him. "I want to take Clara on a date. Got anything that can make me look human?" He asked. 

She smiled and kissed back softly.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Well I got this watch that'll turn you into a human."

Leo deepened the kiss rubbing her stomach.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He nodded. "Where is it?" He asked. 

She smiled softly kissing back.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"On the table over there."

Leo kissed her roughly biting her bottom lip.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He nodded and grabbed it putting it on. "How does it work?" He asked. 

She moaned a bit but teased him keeping her mouth close.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Just press the blue button on it."

Leo growled and roughly groped her butt cheeks.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He nodded. "Alright. "Let's go Clara." He said leading her out. 

She gasped and blushed deeply.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara nodded and left with him.

Leo slipped his tongue into her mouth exploring her wet cavern.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled and took her up top and pressed the blue button on the watch.

She blushed and moaned.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara's eyes widened and she blushed profusely.  
"God you're sexy Raph! I just wanna fuck you here and now!"

Leo sucked on her tongue playing with it.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked and kissed her. "Later love." He said. 

She moaned gripping his shoulders.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara sighed and nodded walking to a cafe with him.

Leo wrestled with her tongue coming out on top smirking.

Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He chuckled and held her hand and held the door open for her. 

She moaned loudly letting him explore.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara went inside and sat down and was going to order her usual.

Leo then placed his lips on her neck sucking hickies into her skin.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He sat down with her and smiled. "So what do u do?" He asked. 

She moaned and rubbed his shoulders.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"You sit down and order something to eat and drink."

Leo nipped and sucked hickies on her shoulders.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He nodded.

She moaned and purred in pleasure.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara ordered a scone and tea.

Leo soon stopped and smirked.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled and ordered what she ordered not really knowing what else to have. 

She he blushed and playfully glsred. "You know how hard it is to hide those in public?" She joked knowing she doesn't go in public at all.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara waited for her order.

Leo smirked and nodded.  
"I know but it's to show everyone you're mine."  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled and held her hand. 

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "They would have to be crazy to make a move on me." She said.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara squeezed his hand in hers.

Leo smirked and nodded as he licked her neck.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled at her. 

Moshe blushed deeply and smiled at him.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Their orders soon came and Clara started drinking her tea.

Leo looked at her smiling.  
"Do you wanna go out baby?"  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled and tried it before continuing to drink it. 

She smiled and nodded.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara ate her scone.

Leo got Donnie's watches for them and turned into humans.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled and nodded. 

She he took the watch off. "I don't need the watch. I have my own way of hiding my ears and tail." She said before putting her tail in her leggings and putting s beanie on her head.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara finished and left.

Leo now looked like a human. He smiled at her and nodded.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He finished and followed her. 

She smiled. "Think you can go as fast as a human?" She asked smirking.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara was walking to Central Park hand in hand with Raph.

Leo smirked back at her.  
"Babe I know I can."  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled as he looked around. 

She grinned. "Then let's test it. Try and keep up." She said before taking off and doing tricks on the way. She didn't think he could because he's not used to being human.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara squeezed his hand in hers as they walked.  
"I love you Raph."

Lro smirked and caught up with her at ninja speed then darted past her.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled. "I love you too." He said.

Her eyes widened and she just stopped running going to a walk. She knew at this point she lost.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara sat down on a bench and thought about things.

Leo smirked.  
"So how was that?" he asked her.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He sat beside her and smiled. 

She smirked. "You were right. By the way you look really sexy." She said.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed.  
"Raph I want you."

Leo smirked pinning her against an alley wall.  
"Oh really? Do tell."  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked and picked her up. "You pick the place." He said. 

She blushed deeply and kissed his cheek. "I think we should test this body out." She said.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara squeaked blushing.  
"Y-your room Raph but stay as a human for this."

Leo blushed and smirked looking down at her.  
"What do you mean baby?"  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He chuckled and nodded going into the sewers and going back to the lair. 

She smirked and ducked under him walking out of the alley. "That's a secret for after our date." She said.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara held onto him tightly.

Leo smirked.  
"Oh I think I know what it is."  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled and once he reached the lair he walked straight into their room. 

She giggled and started running.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara giggled and blushed.

Leo ran after her.  
"Uh why're you running? Don't you wanna go on a date?"

Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked and laid her down. 

She giggled. "Yeah! Just feeling really playful!" She said.  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara blushed looking up at him feeling his human shoulders.

Leo caught up to her took her hand and was taking her to a restaurant.  
22 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked and kissed her neck. 

She smiled but tilt her head. "I never been to a restaurant before..." She said.  
21 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara started to moan again shivering in delight.

"Well now you have," Leo said taking her inside and sat at a table.  
21 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked and rubbed her vagina. 

She smiled.  
21 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara mewled arching her back.

Leo ordered his food and watched her smiling at her.  
21 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He grinned and went down licking her. 

She looked around happily.  
17 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara whimpered shivering in pleasure.

Leo waited for his food rubbing her thigh under the table.  
17 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked and inserted a finger. 

She blushed deeply. "Leo we are in public..." She whispered.  
17 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.  
"God Raph you're so hot!"

Leo smirked and shrugged.  
"I know but I love teasing you. I love you."  
17 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked. "And you are very sexy." He said as he started fingering her. 

She smiled. "I love you too." She said.  
16 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara groaned shuddering in delight.

Leo started eating his food once it came.  
16 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked inserting another finger. 

She smiled and ate with him.  
16 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara screamed in pleasure.

Leo continued eating his food.  
16 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He chuckled thrusting his fingers in her. 

She smiled looking around the restaurant.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.

Leo soon finished eating looking at her.  
15 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He soon pulled his fingers out and massaged her clit. 

She smiled happily.  
15 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara mewled shuddering in delight.

Leo soon left with her hand in hand.  
15 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked and positioned himself before entering her. 

She smiled looking around.  
15 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.

Leo took her back to the lair and got on top of her taking her clothes off.  
15 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He went slow at first picking up speed wuickly. 

She blushed and rubbed his shoulders.  
15 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara mewled gripping his shoulders.

Leo sucked on a nipple swirling his tongue around the areola pinching the other one.  
15 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smirked and kissed her as he thrusted hard. 

She moaned rolling her head back.  
15 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara kissed him back scratching his shoulders whimpering.

Leo switched nipples giving the other one the same treatment.  
15 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled in the kiss as he kept thrusting in and out. 

She mewled in pleasure.  
15 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned wrapping her legs around his human waist.

Leo fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her as he sucked on her clit.  
15 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He kept going sucking on her neck and kissing it. 

She he screamed in pleasure arching her back.  
15 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara groaned and was soon reaching her peak.

Leo rubbed along her inner walls then massaged her core.  
14 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He kept going faster and harder pounding into her g-spot. 

She moaned and mewled loudly.  
14 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara climaxed all around him moaning.

Leo then entered her ramming into her.

Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He soon climaxed in her filling her up. 

She screamed in pleasure. "Oh Leo!" She moaned.  
14 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara moaned then panted.

Leo smirked as he slammed into her harder.  
14 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He panted pulling out and kissing her gently. 

She arched her back scratching his back while moaning feeling herself coming close to her peak.  
14 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara kissed him back.

Leo gripped her hips bucking into her pounding her g spot.  
14 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled. "I love you." He said. 

She he screamed in pleasure as she climaxed around him.  
14 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
(Can we time skip a few weeks?)  
14 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara mumbled I love you too then fell asleep.

Leo came inside her pulling out panting.  
14 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Sure then let's end this rp  
14 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
(End?) 

He smiled and went to sleep. 

She he panted and yawned going to sleep. 

-few weeks later-  
14 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Yeah to where they give birth and then we can start a new rp.

Clara was in the middle of giving birth to her kids.

Leo was meditating in the dojo.  
14 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
(Ok!) 

Raph was with her holding her hand. "Breath babe and push..." He said encouraging her. 

She sat by Leo laying her head in his lap with her eyes closed. This was basically her way of meditating.  
14 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara screamed and pushed and out came two twin turtle boys.

Leo stroked her hair as he meditated.  
14 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled as she gave birth to their sons. "They're beautiful babe!" He said. 

She stayed wuiet and smiled softly feeling a few kick and gently directed his hands so it was on her stomach. "They're kicking. They're excited to come out..." She said quietly.  
14 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara held them as she nodded smiling at him.

"Is it time sweetheart?" Leo asked her.  
13 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
He smiled softly and kissed her head. 

She winced feeling her water break. "Yes." She said.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Clara fell asleep holding them in her arms as she wrapped blankets around them.

Leo took her to Donnie's lab where Clara was.  
13 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Raph pixkes her up carefully and carried her to their room. 

She winced and cried out from the pain.  
13 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Leo laid her down on a hospital bed in Donnie's lab and told her to push.  
13 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
She nodded and pushed screaming from the pain. 

(I know exactly what to do for the kids looks.)  
13 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok 

Leo held her hand rubbing her back.  
10 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Soon she gave birth to two beautiful girls and a boy. One of the girls who she decided to name Charlotte had her ears and purple eyes and s turtle tail along with brown hair, the other girl who she decided to name Arden had a cat tail and a very light green tint to her skin along with hazel eyes and had a small bump on her back indicating she could have a shell as well, and the boy who she decided to name Alexavier had a green tint as well as a turtle tail and cat ears.  
2 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"They're beautiful," Leo said cleaning them up and wrapping them in blankets giving her her kids.  
42 minutes ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
She smiled softly. "They are... Charlotte, Arden and Alexavier." She said softly smiling.  
34 minutes ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Leo nuzzled all of them then nuzzled her.  
"Those are beautiful names sweetie."  
33 minutes ago Delete · Edit  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
Cora Springs Midnight and others  
She smiled and nodded. "They're just perfect Leo..." She said smiling at their kids.  
31 minutes ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Leo nodded. He finally had a family of his own and smiled at them.

The End


End file.
